Inu Yasha: All but Lies
by Raven's Angel
Summary: ***CHAPTER FIVE IS HERE!!***Inu Yasha falls ill after Jaken attacks their camp. Kagome is kidnapped and Miroku and Shippo have to save her. *First two chapters are eventful but nothing revealing*
1. Inu Yasha's Deceit

The Authors Note: I do not own Inu Yasha, but Rumiko-san (Rumiku Takahashi) does. These characters are copyrighted. * On a happier note, I do except reviews with suggestions and if you have any, by all means tell me. You can put them in the review box. When I read them I will revise and add or take away things that you ask me too. Flaming isn't necessary but I guess if it is important. add that too. Any errors, misspellings, and grammar corrections are important. Read and Review please. Arigatou! =^ . ^= Read On!!!!  
  
Lies  
  
Chapter One: Inu Yasha's deceit  
  
Inu Yasha watched from a distance as Kagome turned in her sleep. He kept his distance however to prevent him from falling into the tangled web of hope and dreams. Love, to Inu Yasha, was a fickle thing. He fell in love with her not only because she was the incarnate but she was also an independent woman with a mind of her own Her beauty often had him stunned. Flash back ' Inu Yasha! You're such a jerk! You pushed me into that well after I saved your ass!' 'Yeah, well. I did it for your own good. You shouldn't be here. You don't belong.' Hey, Inu Yasha! SIT BOY!' *Inu Yasha groans. * *Kagome laughs * Flashback ends Inu Yasha grasped the hilt of the Tesusaiga. It aggravated him that someone or something would ruin a moment of bliss. He swore he heard a sound and his hanyou senses went wild with the smell of evil. ' What is with this? We can't have a normal night's sleep without a big disturbance' Inu Yasha thought to himself as he climbed down from his tree. He couldn't ignore his senses. He slowly walked around the camp perimeters. His ears were perked at the slightest sound. Down by his feet, the low branches of a berry bush rustled and out popped a little black snake about as long as Inu Yasha's arm. There was a hissing sound and the snake slithered his way back into the bushes. He thought nothing of it and then settled himself in the camp near the dying embers of the fire. Inu Yasha sat there for a while, thinking of the days he had spent with Kagome. They were happy. Sure, but could he resist her much longer? With Kagome's every laugh, Inu Yasha's heart pounded like a drum in his chest. Flashback ' Inu Yasha?' "Yes Kagome.' 'Do you love me?' ' I might not love you but I care what happens to you.' * Inu Yasha winces at his horrible lie. * ' I'm glad you care.' *Kagome made a motion to hug Inu Yasha * ' Thank you, Inu Yasha. Thank you for everything.' Flashback Ends  
  
Inu Yasha looked around to see if there were any missing bodies from camp. His gaze looked around to see that Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and his tiny flea friend were all there. Inu Yasha began to feel a bit nauseous and the world was spinning. He groaned in agony as he laid his self down onto his side and stared blankly into the embers. His vision blurred and then he was out cold.  
  
********  
  
From within the shadows of the forest that surrounded Inu Yasha's camp, the man that Inu Yasha sensed made his presence known. It was no other then Jaken, a right hand man for Inu Yasha's older youkai brother Sesshoumaru. Jaken laughed and his zombie staff waved to and fro with the shuddering of Jaken's laughter. "Baka, Inu Yasha fell for the illusion of the snake and now he has fallen ill to the poison spore I released in his face. For his foolish mistake, I shall take Tesusaiga and his human girl, Kagome from him and bring them to my lord and master, Sesshoumaru," Jaken grinned like the Cheshire cat. And with that, Jaken swiftly went for the katana they called Tesusaiga. Tesusaiga glowed and bits of electricity encircled the katana. He was shocked by the protection spell used on it. Jaken groaned loudly and decided that he would have to come back but just to show that his job was almost complete he grabbed Kagome by the hair and began to drag her into the forest. In a bit of sparks, Jaken had disappeared and he took Kagome with him.  
  
*************** Author's Note: To those who have given me reviews on my first anime Fan Fic. Arigatou! It is greatly appreciated. Now it is revised. On another note, I am sorry that it was so short I am pressed on time and I was hoping to release chapter two by 10 am on 01-16-03. Unfortunately it has to wait until 12 pm. 2 hours big whoop! I have one request however. Reviews are slightly off topic. Try to keep them on a focused point or my attention span kind of kicks in. I do have a short attention span. Arigatou mina- san! Raven's Angel 


	2. Disappearance

Chapter Two: Disappearance  
  
Kagome had a horrible headache when she awoke. That wasn't the only thing that had her curious. She was laying on something soft and the covers were warm despite the chilled air of the pitch-black room. Where am I? How did I get here? Kagome wondered. Her mouth was dry and felt like cotton. She put her fingers on her temples to see if she could massage her painful headache into submission. " You are in my home, Kagome. I had Jaken bring you here. I put you in a bed instead of a cell because you wouldn't be very useful if you didn't trust me," said a voice from the bedside. She recognized the voice and Jaken's name. It was Sesshoumaru. Kagome was baffled that he showed kindness towards her especially since she was a friend of his hanyou brother, Inu Yasha. "My lord? Sesshoumaru? You requested that I bring this to you," Jaken said as he slowly entered the room. He held a tray and a candle. The candle brought some light, just enough to see the dark shadows of Sesshoumaru's face. On the tray, there were two goblets and a tiny cylinder shaped vile. Sesshoumaru took the vile and then gazed towards Kagome. He gave her a dirty look, which made Kagome's spine tingle with awkwardness. " I assumed you were thirsty and I had Jaken bring some wine. I hope you don't mind," Sesshoumaru continued without waiting for Kagome to answer. He took one goblet and handed it to her. Kagome hesitantly took it from Sesshoumaru's youkai claws. " What do you want with me, Sesshoumaru? You brought me here, now you have to tell me why you have me here and why you are being so kind to someone you despise," Kagome spat. Sesshoumaru showed no emotion and his golden colored eyes stared her down. Kagome didn't retreat or show any fear. Why do I have the feeling that he did something to Inu Yasha? Kagome thought as different thought swam in her head like a goldfish in a bowl. It wasn't everyday that some youkai came to camp and kidnaps her. " Inu Yasha will be fine as soon as I get what I want. Then he will be better, but until then you have to follow what I tell you," Sesshoumaru said gazing at Kagome and then to her glass that remained full. She was torn between doing as the youkai said and saving in Inu Yasha or denying following Sesshoumaru and risking killing Inu Yasha. Ugh! I hate choices. Kagome yelled at her self. She didn't want either to happen. Why me? " You have until tomorrow to decide. Now drink your wine before the flies get to it. Kagome, I hope you make the right decision," Sesshoumaru said, Kagome took a small sip of the berry scented liquid. To her surprise, it was sweet and it cured her of thirst. She took a more moderate drink of it and swallowed. The elixir went down smoothly.  
  
It took a bit longer for the potion to work on Kagome then Sesshoumaru expected, but it slowly took effect. To Sesshoumaru, the effects were noticeable but to a normal human it would look as though the person was drunk and was ready to pass out. He watched as Kagome swayed slightly and her eyes glazed over. He noted that her reaction time was slowing down and she was struggling against the toll the potion took on her function. Sesshoumaru knew that the potion wouldn't stop all brain function but only those that are working and keeping her conscious.  
  
Kagome watched the world rock and sway. She was finding it hard to keep from falling asleep in Sesshoumaru's presence. Everything looked as though it were moving in slow motion and it was making her nauseous Kagome saw Sesshoumaru get up and help her lay back down. Her struggle to keep her eyes open failed and her vision faded to black.  
  
"Sleep now and decide later, Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered as he covered her with a blanket and blew out the candle. She would sleep and he would take the advantage of planning his attack on Inu Yasha' s weak army of a human and youkai. Soon, Kagome would wake up and he would have complete control over her actions. To that Sesshoumaru smiled and continued to his own room.  
  
Raven's Angel: Guess what! You have to wait until tomorrow to find out what will happen to Kagome and Inu Yasha. Miroku: Not Fair! Why do I have to wait! I could take Sesshoumaru down right now if I had to. Raven's Angel: *smirks * You think so Miroku? Miroku: Yep *Nods head * Raven's Angel: And who do you think is writing this story, huh? * glares at Miroku * *Miroku winces * Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Anyway, I review chapter one and I am curious as to what you think. Please no Flaming!! I got one really rude reader who was acting. well, you know. I didn't like it. I do know those who have read up are going to tell me that I need to fix stuff so I guess you can go ahead. If you want chapter. I am going to make you wait. Arigato! ((Look at that! It is spelled right.) P.S. What will happen? (Dun dun dun!!!) Raven's Angel *May life give you wings for the future * 


	3. Where Evil Lurks

Chapter three:  
  
Where Evil Lurks  
  
Miroku yawned and stretched his hands above his head. Sleeping on the hard weathered soil in the middle of a dense forest, wasn't the best thing for his already aching back. Miroku looked around in hopes that he wasn't the first to wake up. This morning, it was just that. Normally, Inu Yasha was awake when Miroku awoke but this morning he found Inu Yasha laying down near the campfire. All that remained was the smoking of the fires last bit of energy. Miroku got up and dusted the small leaf particles from his sleeve. He rolled his blankets up and placed them off to the side. He looked for Shippo and Kagome but all he found was the little kit sprawled out in Kagome's sleeping blankets. Kagome wasn't anywhere to be found. Miroku walked to Inu Yasha's relaxed figure and pushed lightly on his back to wake him. Miroku found that Inu Yasha's clothing was damp to the touch and that Inu Yasha really wasn't relaxed at all. " Inu Yasha? Can you hear me? Inu Yasha," Miroku yelled at the body, this time violently shaking him. Miroku caused such a racket, that he woke Shippo. "Miroku- san? What is the noise all about," asked the kit, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Shippo opened his eyes farther and noticed that Miroku was shaking Inu Yasha so hard that his head was rocking back and forth in a rapid motion. Little Shippo jumped up and speeded himself to Miroku's side. "What are you doing," Shippo asked shock. "Inu Yasha," Miroku gasped as he rolled Inu Yasha onto his back, " Inu Yasha isn't feeling well, Shippo. Take the bucket and washcloth to the creek. Bring back some water so I can cool Inu Yasha." Shippo did as he was asked and scampered to the nearby creek. A few minutes later, he came back with the bucket filled with ice cold water. Miroku took the cloth, wrung it of excess water, folded it and placed in lightly on Inu Yasha's brow. By this time Inu Yasha's breathing had become shallow and his body shook with fever. " Where is Kagome, Miroku-san," asked Shippo as he stood by and watched Miroku. Miroku continued the tediousness of breaking Inu Yasha's fever. "I don't know she wasn't here when I woke up. I thought she went to bathe, but she hasn't returned," Miroku said with a sigh. He looked at Shippo with a bit of concern. This wasn't like Kagome to run off without telling any one. With that, Inu Yasha being sick wasn't going to help the matter of finding Kagome. Miroku redid the cloth on Inu Yasha's forehead again as he pondered over the strange happenings. It just isn't like her. She wouldn't run off like that. Kagome, where are you? Miroku thought.  
  
Raven's Angel: Wouldn't you all like to know what happens next! * Folds Paper to prevent prying eyes and seeing the cliffhanger of the chapter. * You know I think. I'll make you all wait. * Grins Evilly * Off in the distance, Raven catches the faint sound of someone yelling out NOOOOOOO! Raven's Angel: Ooh! I love it when you do that! I like to hear the sounds of frustration when I with hold information that you are desperate to learn.. Oh all right! Just hold the moldy fruit! I hate when they do all that veggie/ fruit throwing. *Ducks away from the rotten cabbage being thrown *; _; * sobs *  
  
* * * * Inu Yasha felt trapped. He wasn't afraid, but the black abyss in front of him showed no sign of letting him back into reality. What the hell is going on? Inu Yasha thought. I passed out but I why? Argh! He looked around himself. There was a small light in the distance. Inu Yasha felt a bit of hope flourish in his mind. As he got closer, he noted that he wasn't going back to the real world but he was now watching his memories of Kagome in the third person. Memory view Author announces: " keep your hands and feet along with any loose items inside the moving brainstream until you have come to a complete stop." *Kagome laughs her high pitch and girlish laughter. * ' What is so funny?' ' Nothing, Inu Yasha!' ' Right. I'll get you, Kagome!' ' No you won't' *Inu Yasha leapt forward and Kagome started running. * *He chased her and caught up. * ' I caught you, Kagome!' *Inu Yasha tackles Kagome to the ground * Kagome squeals in surprise as Inu Yasha pins her to the ground under him. Kagome chuckles a bit, but then she quiet down and stares into his gold shaded eyes. Her breath quickens. Inu Yasha senses her pulse leap as he stares back into her eyes. The spur of the moment brings their faces closer. Inu Yasha's breath brushed against her face and something pings inside her. Abruptly, Inu Yasha pushed his lips against Kagome. Her eyes widened with surprise but then closed to savor the moment. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her self into a sitting position. Inu Yasha helped her by encircling his arms around her waist, even though he was still straddling her legs. End of memory Inu Yasha plunged back into darkness.  
  
Raven's Angel: Mwahahahahahaha! Me gonna leave you at a cliffhanger! * Rubs hands together in an Evil manner* *Miroku walks in and takes a seat in the chair in front of Raven's desk. * Miroku: Do you really have to be that cruel? You're going to leave our readers to wonder what happens next? Raven: Oh, yes my dear, Miro- san. *Nods head * Miroku: coughcoughliarcoughcough Raven: I'll pretend I didn't hear that! Any way! What are we going to do about the next chapter? Miroku: You could. whispers in Raven's ear *Raven giggles * Raven & Miroku: See you later! *Waves to readers. *  
  
To everyone: Hope you like it. Even though I was told not to worry about what others think. *thinks back to most recent review * I really would like to know. Any suggestions are welcome. Thank you to all who posted reviews, but if I don't get any more soon, I don't know what I would do. So, once again, Arigato to the people who reviewed and gomen to those who are disappointed with me. Ja ne! ~ Raven's Angel ~ *When life gives you wings, take them and fly to the stars. ~ Quote from Raven's best friend, Red_ Dracco ~* 


	4. Rain Never Lies

Inu Yasha Chapter Four: The Rain Never Lies  
The day's light had faded from the sky. A blackened speckled coat of dazzling diamonds in the heavens replaced it. Kagome awoke to the darkness of the night. It was then that she realized she wasn't with Inu Yasha or her friends any longer. She wasn't afraid, she was more curious about the whole situation.  
The room Kagome found her self in was vaguely familiar somehow, but at the moment she wasn't able to remember how it was. To familiarize herself a little more, Kagome rose from the bed and placed her bare feet on the marble floor. It was cold to the touch but Kagome toughed it and stood up. She left the security of her bed and wondered around the room. The room itself wasn't big but it was well furnished and had a very spacious armor filled with beautiful women's kimonos of all sorts of colors and designs. The floor was covered in a rare and beautifully laid black and gold marble. The walls were a dark burgundy and the curtains were of burgundy velvet that hung to the floor in a simple yet elegant way. Kagome walked the entire room and admired the carved wood on the chairs, the vanity, the bedside tables, the bed itself, and many other things. Doing this didn't jog her memory one bit.  
Kagome stayed within the confinements of the room for what seemed to be a little over a half an hour and then with boredom Kagome got an idea to see if she could find a person to talk to. She figured that they knew how or why she was here. Kagome started to walk towards the door when she heard a creak and the door moved slightly. Kagome backed away to keep a safe distance from any sort of danger that might be coming in her direction. The door opened and a tall figure appeared in the doorway. Kagome saw the face of the figure and let out a gasp.  
"I figured that you would be awake by now. You slept a good twenty- four hours. How are you feeling, Kagome," asked Sesshoumaru, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. He watched as Kagome backed away from him in disgust. He had to smile a bit because of the humor in human emotion and trust. An experience youkai, like himself, knew that a human could never trust a youkai. It wasn't meant to be. Still he walked towards Kagome with smooth and slow motions. Nothing too quick or she might quicken herself like a jackrabbit and hide.  
"I am feeling fine. why do you ask," Kagome breathed through her teeth. He was coming closer to her and the little hairs on her neck stood. She kept backing away but sooner or later she was going to be up against the wall with nowhere to run. She would be vulnerable and that wasn't what she wanted. " I am hungry, but that being beside the point, why am I here? I don't ever remember you that you could bring me here and plus Inu Yasha wouldn't allow it."  
He nodded his head at her to tell her that she was right. " You're here because I brought you here. Your going to do me a favor and get something from Inu Yasha that should rightfully been mine. I suggest that you follow my rules or the deal to get Inu Yasha's cure will be revoked and I would surely have to kill you. Do you understand, pet?" She looked at him with a look of horror mixed with pain of loosing the one she loved. He hated telling her such cruel things but it was only to get her to listen to him. Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome wouldn't obey him out of free will so he had Jakken prepare a spell to use on her.  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with fear and hatred at the same time. She knew that she had to obey and get Inu Yasha's cure but then it would ruin her morals as a good person to follow a horrible man like Sesshoumaru. " I will." Kagome hesitated for a split moment and then finished ".not help you out. If Inu Yasha dies then so will I! I will never help out a evil maniac like you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome let out a heavy breath when she finished. She felt as though a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. She watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened and his smile faded. His eyes grew dark with rage and his left ear twitched. Kagome knew she made him mad and hoped that he might put her out of her misery. To her dismay, he didn't. Kagome was prepared for the worst but it never came. Instead she heard him softly sigh in defeat.  
Sesshoumaru figured that Kagome might tell him no. She was a human girl and he knew that they didn't trust youkais. It wasn't there. Instead of hitting Kagome like he would have done with any other human that told him no, he just took a deep breath and then let it out. There was no reason to get angry over this. " Alright then. I guess I'll have to change your mind then. Please, we can discuss this over a meal, that is if you would be interested in joining me for dinner." Hoping for no from Kagome again, he was surprise to find that she nodded her head slightly and then looked him square in the face. She would join him after all. Sesshoumaru was proud of this.  
"There are clean clothes in that armoire over there," Sesshoumaru said pointing to the wooden cabinet, " I will send in a servant to help you bathe and dress for the meal. Is there any thing else that you might need?" When she shook her head in response, he returned it with a nod. It was then that he turned around and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.  
Kagome walked herself over to the armoire and opened the carved doors once more. She gazed at the garments that were inside. She noticed a light pink colored kimono with a cherry blossom design scattered across it. Kagome found that the material was soft and silky and decided that it was the one that she would ware to dinner with Sesshoumaru. She closed the doors and turned around to find that a little youkai stood in the room. To Kagome, the little kit reminded her of Shippo. The kit stood at two feet tall and had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. Her eyes were the same color as Inu Yasha's but they had that child like gleam to them. She was dressed in a black robe tied in front with a red tie. Her head had two small tuffs of hair that twitched ever so slightly at periodic times Kagome noted that they were her ears. The kit's tail swished delicately around her tiny paw-like feet. The kit stood there with a smile on her face and her hands pulled behind her back in an innocent fashion.  
" Hi. My name is Kira. I have been told to give you a bath," said the kit. She brought out her hands from behind her back and presented three similar looking bottles. She turned around and carried the bottles to a hidden door on a wall behind the door that lead to the hallway. The hidden entry swung open to reveal a bathroom decorated in white. It was a moderately small bathroom but it had a large tub. Out of curiosity, Kagome followed the kit in and was in awe at the grandness of the small washroom. The kit poured buckets of steaming water into the marble basin. After that she poured in oil that smelled of lavender. Kagome liked the smell and watched as the kit put in a few blooms from a flowerpot. Kira turned to Kagome and stared at her.  
"Are you going to get undressed and get in, Kagome-chan," asked Kira with a quizzical look upon her face. Kira watched as Kagome gave a quick glance at the tub and then to Kira herself.  
" Can you give me a moment of privacy to undress and get into the tub," Kagome asked Kira without any hesitation. The kit gave her a nod and then left her in the room to undress. She did so and climbed into the porcelain tub. The water was warm and relaxing. Kagome felt a little more at ease and less tense with a passing moment. In the silence she heard Kira softly walk into the room. Kagome looked over the tub edge to see that Kira had returned with a few towels and the brush from the vanity. Sesshoumaru must have prepared for her arrival if he had all these women's clothing and everything to suit her needs Kagome though to herself.  
Kira perched herself on a stool behind Kagome and Kagome shifted slightly. Kira saw that in the time that Kagome got in and until now, that Kagome's aura had relaxed and the stress had seem to dissipate a bit. " I don't wish to alarm you, all I am going to do is wash your hair. I hope you don't mind," Kira said. Kagome's response was only a muffled sound while she went deeper and deeper into relaxation. Kira washed Kagome's hair.  
Kagome got up from the tub and slowly climbed out with the assistance of the kit. To Kagome's surprise, her legs felt like rubber and her head felt light. Kira helped with putting on the kimono and then brushing out Kagome's hair. Within a few minutes, Kagome was dressed and it was almost time for dinner. During the time that Kagome spent after getting out of her bath, she said nothing. She was worried about Inu Yasha. She couldn't bare that he was hurt and she couldn't be near him.  
A knock at the bedroom door made Kagome come out of her deep though. As Sesshoumaru entered into the room, Kagome forced her self to rise in respect. It wasn't like he deserved it but she showed it anyway. She did, however, keep he gaze downcast and out of Sesshoumaru's view. It didn't do any good.  
"Why are you sad, my love? Is it because of my disgrace of a brother, Inu Yasha? Don't worry, you'll be able to help him. As soon as I get what I want from him," said Sesshoumaru. He put a light hand on Kagome's shoulder and gently pulled her close to him. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's sadness and felt a little pity for her but was glad because it was a benefit to him. He just might get Kagome's help in getting tetsuaigia after all. He stroked her hair and hugged her close to his body. He felt her shudder and heard the soft sobs that she released. " That's alright let it all out. You'll feel better afterwards," Sesshoumaru purred lightly, Kagome went pliant in his arms.  
Kagome felt somewhat better after letting out all her tears. She leaned back to thank him and found that his face was close to hers. She felt his breath; slow and steady brushing her face like the wings of a butterfly. Kagome wasn't frightened at all. She noticed that he did in fact care for her and his warm embrace proved it. " Sesshoumaru." Kagome began but before she could finish Sesshoumaru pushed his lips onto hers. It surprised Kagome a bit but she didn't pull away. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.  
He traced her lips with his tongue and gently urged Kagome to open to him. She did willingly and with that he tasted the sweetness of her. With Kagome close, Sesshoumaru found that all time stopped but he and Kagome kept moving. It was with the soft glowing light of the candles that Sesshoumaru found himself falling for Kagome. It wasn't supposed to happen but it did.  
Kagome realized what she was doing. She was with a "man" that she was supposed to despise for what happened to Inu Yasha. She couldn't resist the gentle and sereneness of the moment so she went with the flow.  
Sesshoumaru let Kagome go from his grip. He looked in her eyes to find that they were clouded with passion and confusion. To him, Kagome would never belong to him. As a youkai, the reputation would be bad if he was to mate with a human girl. Even if he did, he would have to kill her afterward and that wasn't what he wanted. " Kagome, this wasn't supposed to happen. I am so sorry if I hurt you," he said lowly. He didn't get a response from her but a knock at the door brought him back to his normal self. Sesshoumaru reacted to the knock by releasing Kagome from his grip and casually walking to the door, straightening his garments as if he were hiding the connection that he and Kagome made.  
Sesshoumaru opened the door to find that Jakken stood behind it. With a slight bow in respect towards his master, Jakken spoke up, " Sesshoumaru, your dinner awaits you in the dinning hall. When you're ready." Jakken gave a second bow after Sesshoumaru gave his own nod of approval.  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru as he closed the door. He looked at her with the same coolness that he gave her when she first saw him. She didn't know what made her stomach knot just then, but the sensation became more intense as Sesshoumaru made his way to her. It was then that she said, "Who was at the door?"  
"It was only Jakken. He came to tell me that our dinner was ready and we can come down when we are ready," Sesshoumaru said with a slight purr hidden within his deep and masculine voice. Kagome stood still and watched as he came closer to her. When he reached for her she thought she heard a familiar voice. The voice was familiar; the voice of Inu Yasha warning her about Sesshoumaru and the danger that she could be facing. Kagome pushed the voice aside; she didn't need to hear it at the moment. Sesshoumaru saw the convenience of her vulnerability at that moment. She unnoticeably trembled at the slightest movement that he made. It was then that the urges returned to him. Sesshoumaru thought about the length of time that had passed since he last had someone to mate with. Kagome, in her human innocence, was the most arousing thing to him at the moment. All he thought about was that he had to have her, make her his mate. For life if he had to. He wanted to see her eyes fog and fill with passion as they once did when he kissed her. Sesshoumaru made his decision and before Kagome could object, he had his mouth on hers. With ferocity, Sesshoumaru pulled her closer on held her tightly against him.  
She released small moans of pleasure as he nibbled on her lower lip and trailed his kisses down the gentle slope of her neck. He lifted her off the floor and as she wrapped her legs around him, he walked the two of them to the bed. Sesshoumaru let her drop into the mattress and he followed her down by slowly climbing on top of her. Her breath had quickened. He leaned down and began to kiss her neck again. While he erotically kissed her neck he had also slowly began separating her kimono. Underneath the silky garment, Kagome had nothing to hide. She moaned as his hands softly caressed her exposed skin. He let his hands slowly make their way to her breasts where he gently massaged the pink nipples until they were hard in his hands. The pleasure of his hands on her body made her moans grow and become louder. With her eyes closed, Kagome experienced the rush of pleasure and arousal flooding her mind. Her body quivered at every gentle caress. Sesshoumaru let his hands slid down her torso and his kisses stopped. He sat up and pulled off his own garments to reveal his own naked flesh to Kagome. She responded by taking her hands and gently running her fingers along his rock hard pecks and well-defined abdominal muscles. To her touch he grunted. It was like tiny fires being lit on his skin every time she touched him.  
Sesshoumaru untied the belt that held the kimono shut. He opened it and revealed he whole naked body for his pleasure. With the greatest of ease, He placed his hand on her abdomen and leaned in and traced a tongue on her breast. Kagome groaned lightly. This was the first time that a man had ever made her feel like a real woman. As he lay beside her with his mouth firmly attached to her breast, she ran her fingers through his hair. With that he responded by idly moving his hand down to her center. She opened herself to him as he slowly caressed her, driving her mad with excitement and to the brink of explosion. When he felt she was ready he leaned up and whispered into her ear.  
" Tell me how much you want it. You have to tell me, love," he said into her ear, gently tracing it too with his feather-like tongue. In the delirious state Kagome was in she didn't know if she had ever answered him. Within a moment, she felt him lift her off the bed and onto his lap. She felt his already hard manhood press ever so delicately on her aching center. With that, gasped in surprise and arched her back. When he entered her, she felt like a hundred fireworks exploded in her head. A sharp pain followed by the most exotic feeling of pleasure. They were the only things she wanted to feel.  
They went on until they were both exhausted and covered in the moisture of endless passion and pleasure. Kagome had drifted off to sleep, cuddled by the comfort of Sesshoumaru's arms while he played with the tousled locks of her hair with his fingers. He cuddled her into a dream world while he watched over her like a lion protecting his territory. In his arms she felt safe and warm and at that point she decided that was all that mattered.  
Raven's Angel: Oh! How exotic.. * Covers her mouth as a child who said a bad word *  
*Looks at the audience. the only thing she hears is the chirping of crickets. *  
I hope you all haven't left me yet. I was sick and I forgot about it because I had other things to remember but like I said I would be back And I wouldn't leave you at a cliffhanger. I would be so sad if you all thought I disappeared and dropped off the face of the earth. I swear I will get you all another juicy chapter to feast the craves you all have about the whole story in general.. God. I am going to stop yapping and get you that next chapter.Arigato!! 


	5. What Do You Know?

Chapter 5:  
What do you know?  
  
*Now lets not forget that our poor Inuyasha is ill and Miroku is trying to take care of Shippo and Inuyasha while trying to find Kagome and bring her back to the group. *  
  
Miroku had climbed a tree to look over the forest canopy. He left Shippo with the shell that remained of Inuyasha after the poison had put him comatose for a few days. He was awake now but the poison had Inuyasha so weak and tired that it was difficult to travel long distances that they would have normally covered if Inuyasha hadn't gotten sick in the first place.  
  
"Well, it looks as though this journey is going to take a bit longer then I thought," the monk muttered to himself. He was hoping to get Inuyasha to Lady Kiede so she could fix one of her remedies. The monk climbed down and walked back to camp.  
  
Once back at camp, Miroku found Shippo napping in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha on the other hand was sitting against a tree and armed with a wooden boken for defense. He looked a Miroku with a sweaty and almost pitiful gaze as if to say 'damn you for not taking me with you.'  
  
"Sorry. I wasn't planning to be gone so long but if you would like I can fix you some sort of herbal tea and keep you company," Miroku said humorously. Inuyasha didn't find it funny and cringed in disgust. "Sorry that you don't like tea. Will water do?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and licked his dry and chapped lips. He tried to say something but it exhausted him to even try. He just sat back and watched Miroku pour water from a water bottle that Kagome called a thermos. Then he remembered. 'Kagome! Where is Kagome.'  
  
He must have twitched or something because the kit that slept on his lap shifted and then sat up. Miroku was looking at him with worry. Inuyasha thought that he must have said something out loud or he wouldn't be getting such odd glares.  
  
"Don't worry about Kagome. She uh. went.umm.err," Miroku stumbled.  
  
"Ahead to get lady Kiede. She wanted to make you feel better. You were so ill that it put us back about 20 miles a day. At this rate we'll get there in about two days," Shippo finished, glaring at Miroku as if he had made a bad move. Miroku almost gave away what had really happened to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha had sensed that the two so-called friends were lying. If he had the strength he would have gotten up and beat the monk until he gave in and told the truth. But with the way things were looking, the thoughts that crossed his mind made him so tired and dazed that he was tempted to go to sleep and leave all this stress.  
  
Miroku handed Inuyasha the cup of water and urged him to drink up. The water rolled sweetly down his dry throat and sat coolly in his stomach. It cooled him off a bit but once it was gone Inuyasha went back to being hot and exhausted.  
  
"You should sleep a bit, Inuyasha. It will do you good," Shippo said, wiping off the beads of sweat from Inuyasha's forehead and chest. Inuyasha closed his eyes and it seemed like seconds that he was asleep.  
  
Sleepily, Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's weight shift on the bed. He had gotten up and left her in the room by herself. The sounds of the curtains flapping against the glass on the french doors that lead to the balcony, was the only sound that kept her in reality.  
  
Slowly she rose and got herself dressed in a simple black kimono decorated in thin red dragons. She slipped into some small wooden sandals that clacked on the marble floors loudly. She decided that she would run barefooted instead of the loud shoes.  
  
Kagome walked herself out into the hallway and picked a direction to walk in. She chose and walked around looking.  
  
The halls were decorated with paintings and wall murals. Some were of Samurai and others of legendary dragons. Some even had nice claming natural scenes on them. She was impressed with all the well-done artwork. She realized that he had good taste.  
  
She had found a stairway while she was looking around. She went down it and found herself in a big entryway. Only problem was that there was no door.  
  
"There will be no doors unless I want one. At my will and at my will only will a door going out side appear. Other then that you are trapped here," HE said, descending down the stairs to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up in front of her. He took her hand and didn't take his eyes off hers. As if she were a marionette, she moved to his will. He led her into a room that had a large table and twenty some wooden chairs to go with it. On the table there was a plate and a cup filled with a sweet berry juice. The plate however was empty.  
  
He sat Kagome down in front of the plate and pushed her chair in for her. She sat delicately at the table. When Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers the plate was filled with food that could suit any kings appetite.  
  
She looked at the food almost hesitant to eat it. Gingerly, Kagome took a piece of the roll and placed it in her mouth. It was soft as though it had been freshly made. It even sort of reminded her of home. 'Home.'  
  
"Go ahead and eat all you like. There is plenty," Sesshoumaru said, sitting down next to Kagome. He had made a goblet of wine appear before him in the same way that he made the food appear in front of her.  
  
Kagome sat in the chair quietly and ate the grapes and cheese and strawberries that were on her plate. Sesshoumaru sat next to her and slowly circled the rim of his goblet with his right middle finger while his head rested on his left fist. He watched her tentatively as she ate.  
  
Finally when she was finished, Kagome sighed lightly and sat back from her upright and stiff position that she held through out the meal. Sesshoumaru the tenseness from Kagome drain away. She relaxed and found herself calmly laying back and staring at the windows. A cool breeze brushed by the opening and pushed the tiny strands of free hair back. It felt good to not have to worry about whether she was in the same room as a man that couldn't be trusted.  
  
"So, about our proposition? Have you decided whether you are going to help me get the tetsuaigia," He asked her in a manner that made his voice purr. Kagome shifted and faced Sesshoumaru. She looked at him with no emotion and dull blank eyes. A smile evaded his lips.  
  
"What have you done to me, you bastard," Kagome weakly spat. Sesshoumaru had something put in the drink, Kagome thought, He wants me to agree no matter what. Kagome thought of Inuyasha, but her thoughts were quickly erased and replaced with Sesshoumaru's voice hauntingly echoing 'follow me, Kagome. Follow me.'  
  
Kagome swallowed and tried to rise out of her chair but her body wouldn't respond. Her mind panicked but her body did nothing but blankly stare into Sesshoumaru's eyes. Kagome was a prisoner in her own body. It made her uncomfortable.  
  
The voices in her head stopped and Sesshoumaru began to talk to her.  
  
"Kagome, sweet and precious little Kagome. I didn't want to do this but it was the only way to get you to play by my rules. You can't and won't be able to move your body unless I tell you to. You are conscious of everything going on but you can't stop it. Kagome, you were bound to do what I wanted you to do, whether it was of free will or not. By all means, I didn't want to do this to you but you brought it upon your self by telling me no," Sesshoumaru said. He laughed and then told her to stand. Kagome's mind tried to fight but her body didn't will to her thoughts.  
  
'Trapped,' she thought, 'Trapped like a dog.'  
  
Raven's Angel: You'll have to wait till Chapter 6 Just to find out what happens.  
  
JA NE!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
